Mika Shishidō
Mika Shishidō (獅子堂 美華, Shishidō Mika) is a student of Shishidō Junior High School and a character of Gamble Fish. She is the great-granddaughter of the headmaster Isamu Shishisdō and is known around the school as the Rose of Shishidō. Appearance Mika Shishido has long, wavy, blond hair and a voluptuous build according to her fanboys. Personality Mika is a proud, if somewhat haughty, student, being proficient in academics and tennis. At times, usually involving Tomu, she can be a bit naive and easily flustered. Plot When Mika was tricked by a simple ploy from Tomu on first introduction, she began to be antagonistic towards him. At the conclusion of Tomu's match against Yuka, Mika came in to stop Abidani's attempts to play a game of his own against Tomu. Even though she saved Tomu from him, she merely said she wanted to take him down herself for the honor of her family name. She later recruited her best friend, Rio Asahina, to challenge Tomu in billiards. Mika became upset Tomu won as not only she lost money, but Rio gets kicked out of Shishido. She then gives Tomu the cryptic message that he'll next face off against the Abidani Seminar. When Emily Dawn transferred to the school and began to throw herself to Tomu, Mika immediately began to feel much jealousy, though she would never admit it, even when she demanded to know what Tomu thinks of Emily compared to herself. She was later recruited by Tomu to engage against Emily in the flag capture challenge. She and Tomu get lost in the snowy mountains where they hunkered down in a cave. When Tomu fell ill with a high fever, Mika, with her conflicting feelings, provided him warmth by laying her naked body on him. She later gets kidnapped by the "Tengu of the Mountains" who mistook her for her grandmother at her age. She was rescued by Tomu, who then has her escorted off the mountain to prevent endangering her life any further. She leaves telling Tomu she won't forgive him if he loses the game and to return alive. Mika escorts Tomu, Mizuhara, Natsumi, and Yuka to Macau City where the "Class Reunion" was to take place. She reaquaints Tomu with Rio, where the two girls have aranged a meeting for Tomu with Shyu Oumei, an old aquaintance of Tomu's father. When Tomu left with Rio to meet him, Mika sheds tears of regret as this symbolizes that at that point on, she will be his enemy as a member of the Shishido family, and because of that, they could never be together no matter how much she desired it. Mika becomes the dealer for the poker game between Mizuhara and Juumonji that would decide the status of Tomu as a participant in the Class Reunion. She was elated to see Tomu alive and well from his disasterous encounter with a pit viper, but quickly tries to look indifferent about it. Although she was happy that Tomu managed to win and get the necessary funds for the Class Reunion entrance fee, Mika thought it would have been better if he didn't since she knew just how dangerous the tournament will be, then prays to God that he'll survive the whole thing. Skills Category:Characters Category:Females